The Pan-Celtic Union
The Pan-Celtic Union This country was founded on January 8th, 4000. It was originally the Pan-Celtic Resistance, a rebellion against the imperialist United Kingdom. * Founded 4000 * Re-established 4006 * First-largest in landmass owned * Second most advanced * Highest living standards. * This country was founded as a safe haven for all cultures from the planet Terra and beyond that incorporated clans, tribes, houses or families into their government. It is loosely based off of the Clandoms of Scotland, Ireland, Scandinavia, Germania, Gaul, and Canada. Languages: Ceannic Gallic (1) 3,000,000 Native speakers Irish (2) 1,000,000 Native speakers Swedish (3) 1,000,000 native speakers Na'vi (4) 500,000 Native speakers Randomly assorted Celtic Languages (5) 750,000 Native speakers Randomly assorted Extrasolar languages (7) Unknown amount Others (8) Unknown amount This nation is similar to a mixture of ancient ( 0 C.E. - 2,000 C.E.) Scandinavia and Celtica. Alcohol is a prevalent element in this nation and is often used in ceremonies. The military is a mixture of warrior cultures throughout the world. There are five primary schools. Pre-Elementary, Elementary, Central, Pre-Finishing, Finishing. Similar to Kindergarten, Elementary, Middle, High, and College. Higher education is completely free as it is just another part of the school system. The country is ruled by a 'High Chief' and a 'Clan Parliament'. The High Chief is an elected representative while the Clan Parliament is a gathering of representatives from every single Clan, or family, in existence. Associated songs: Highland Cathedral (National Anthem) Oro Se Do Bheatha Bhaile (Popular war song) Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau (Popular war song)﻿ Religions in the Pan-Celtic Union: A large majority of the Pan-Celtic Union's populace practice various Neo-Pagan Religions. Roughly 79% of the PCU's populace practices some form of Pagan religion. History First Age (4000-4002) The Pan-Celtic Resistance is founded by Dagda Cuchulainn. It quickly gains popularity in Celtic nations and absorbs Scandinavia and Canada with a campaign in Central Europe. Baltic Campaign (4001) The Baltic Campaign was a Celtic military campaign from the Scandinavian Strait to the Black Sea. This campaign was successful, and the Baltic States, Belarus, Moldova, and Ukraine were absorbed into the PCU. The New Atlantic Wall (4001) The New Atlantic Wall was a defensive operation in Celtic Scandinavia against a unified German and British invasion. In some places, the Wall was a legitimate wall. In others, it was simply a heightened military presence. This operation paid off for the Celts when the AU, UK, and GE performed a joint invasion of the Norwegian Coast. About 75,000 Celtic lives were lost, about 100,000 Celtic AIs were disabled. The defense cost 300,000 supplies. The total death toll for the invading force was 500,000. It cost a joint 1,700,000 supplies for the invading nations. The log is below. 4:26: Invading troops are spotted 17,000 km. from the Norwegian Coast. 4:41 Invading troops arrive at Norwegian beach. Celtic AA guns begin exchanging fire with the aircraft. 4:56 Invading troops deploy ground forces which are immediately destroyed by Celtic entrenched troops. 5:45 The Ymir appears taking out one of the germans main battle cruisers 7:38 Celtic orbital defenses are enabled and several enemy aircraft are hit. 7:42 Entrenched forces are given the order to charge. 14:27 All ground troops have eliminated each other. Celtic support arrives from Oslo. 16:22 Air troops arrive from Scotland and surround the enemy aircraft. They proceed to shoot them down and land. 16:57 NN and Alliance support arrives and the PCU is set on red alert for the next month. Category:Countries